What if they were mermaids?
by TheRequester
Summary: Aqua and Ventus are mermaids, Terra is human. Lets see how this works out. I wrote this when I was 12.
1. Chapter 1

_Switched Identity_

Chapter 1

I'm going to be human! I just can't wait any longer. Why I'm so excited? 'Cause I won't have to be a mermaid any more. What's so fun being half-fish and half-human? I mean, you're just in the water all day, or your life! So, you now know why I'm so pumped up! Why swim when you can walk?

I see my father in his throne trying not to look impatient while the other merpeople took too long to settle. On my throne, my fingers are gripping the armrest. My mother, on the right side of my father, is looking worried, for some reason. I whisper to my father, " Why does mother look so upset?" He looked at mother then back at me.

" I'll tell you later today." I slump back into my seat staring blankly into the crowd. Just then, I hear the trumpets play the royal theme and I striatin up.

" Ladies and Mermen. I bring your attention to our King Neptune, Queen Mercury, and our beloved Princess Aqua." I quickly stand up, or float up, and bow like my parents when their names were called. Then I sat back down. The announcer continued, " As you already know, our king has an important announcement."

Just in a snap, my father walked, or swam, to the podium and started talking, " I, King Neptune, am here to announce that our lovely Princess Aqua is now going to explore the world above water." I heard some gasp and some sobs in the audience which makes me feel bad. I know they'll miss me and I'll miss them. But I want to be human. Is it really worth having two legs than a fin? Is it really worth breathing air instead of water? Would it be worth it. " I know you will miss her dearly and I will ,too. I feel like..." I didn't listen to what he was saying because of that question replaying in my head.

_Would it be worth it?_

After the announcements, it was time for a farewell feast. I didn't feel like eating, not with that thought in my head! Would it be worth it? I just felt like giving up and wanting to stay here when I heard a knock on my door. I whip my head around to see my brother peeking his head through the door, " Aqua? You okay?"

What a nice question to ask, when I feel horrible. " Uh, yeah. Sure, Jasper." I say not very convincingly.

"You look down. Is something bothering you?" I knew my brother was sweet, but I was not in the mood to see him.

" Not. At. All." I can see him come towards my way and sit down on the bed beside with me. I just lay there and admit my concern. " I don't know what to do. I want to be human, but I'll have to leave you and everyone else," my tears form in my eyes blurring my vision. " What do I do?" I would've just hugged him there but I restrained myself from doing so.

"That's just part of life, questions you just can't answer." He started ruffling my hair and continued, " Oh, I've been there. 12 is the age when most things occur." I felt a tear stroll down my face, which you can't see 'cause I'm in water. I'm twelve and was short. Why can't I be tall?

" Why 12?" I ask burying my face into the soft pillow.

" Because between 12 and 13, your body will prepare yourself for when you become a teen. And being a teen, that's when it really starts." So I get it now. My body is telling me how things are gonna be in my teens. Tough. Oh no.

" So, when you're a teen, you can get married _and_ have a child? In your _teens_?! So, mother and father have been married in their _teens_? What is this nonsense? I demand to know!"

He laugh, "Oh, you can be real funny sometimes!" I turned to look at him wondering what was so funny. " I can tell on the look of your face, you don't get me." I shook my head. " Teens are like... Well, let's just say at 17 or 18 you are legal adults. And for 13 to 15 you aren't even in high school yet."

"So you have 1 year in high school?"

" No, you're in high school for 4 years and from 16 to 18." My tears have dried. I feel drowsy and sleep. My 19 year old brother put me on my bed, with the seashell designs, and he whispered in my ear, " I'll wake you up for the feast later today."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my brother's face, " Dinner time."

" Don't you mean my farewell feast?" I corrected. He laughed again. I do not see his sense of humor in that sentence.

" No, sis, not farewell feast, The Farewell Feast." I groaned. " Wake up," he kept shaking me,.

"Nooooooo." I complained in my pillow.

"Alright then" I felt him lift me and put me in a standing position, then started tickling me. I immediately start laughing, " Now do you want to eat? If not I'll keep tickling you!"

I couldn't help it, " Yeeeeeees!" Jasper lifted me upside down and threw me on the bed. I look at my brother for a moment, " Jasper, why are your eyes blue and not green like your tail?" Like all mermaids, their tails are the color of their eyes. Mine are aqua, of course, and his are green.

" Um, probably because of your stained glass window," he said pointing to my window. Why do we have stained glass windows if we can't see outside them, but it does make the room look colorful.

" Oh, I'm ready now." I say swimming to the door. I motion for Jasper to come with me. Then I realized I left my crown and swam back to claim it. Then I hear the royal theme.

" Sis, hurry up!" I heard him in the distance. I quickly swim through the hallway and just before I go through the curtains I quickly fix my crown, smooth my hair. Then,

I slowly swim through the curtains head tilted back in a princess manner.

" Ah, welcome Aqua." said my father with his arm around my shoulders. " We will all miss you dearly, for I, King Neptune, am here to comfort you at dinner. Come. Sit in the royal chair tonight." he said motioning me to come over.

I did. " You have my thanks, father." I wasn't used to sitting in the royal chair, and my small self did not go well with the big royal chair. It felt improper and I didn't do a very good job hiding it either.

" What's wrong Aqua?" whispered Ive, my older sister. " Let me guess..." she said with a smirk, " You don't like the chair."

" I do like the chair-"

" But, you don't look like it." I look down, head hanging with shame. She actually winced sympathetically, " Aww. If you don't like it, there's no shame in telling dad to switch chairs, you know."

" Naw. I think I'll just stay right here." looking at my plate of food, I wonder how food up there will be like. Will they have chocolate clams for dessert? Will the fruit look like sea shell. I don't know.

I pack my clothes with Ive and she talks about how she wants me to call her and tell her about what life was like up there. " ...Remember to write in this journal to tell how life was like up there and..." Then she started to lecture about how to never tell anyone about mermaids, " ...And don't ever tell anyone your true identity..." I sat there wondering when this endless lecture will stop. It probably wouldn't stop if someone hasn't knocked on the door. " Um, I'll finish later." With that she left.

I open the door to see my father, looking a bit unpleased, " Can we talk for a minute?"

" Oh, yes." He comes in without hesitation and I closed the door. He motions for me to come, " Oh no..." I mumble under my breath.

I swim to where my father is and sat next to him. Father held an iron grip on my shoulders so I couldn't escape, " Aqua, do you really want to go to the human world?"

So stunned at what he asked I couldn't respond.

" Well... um... I guess you could say..." I stammered, he raised his hand and stopped me.

" You don't have to go if you don't want to." I froze again. Why is he asking me these questions?

" I want t to..." My stuttering got worse, " b b but, I I I... also w want t to s s stay..." I fell silent. He put his chin on his knuckle and started to think.

After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke, " Well... I suppose you can go there for at least a month or two and come back." I nodded in a fast motion. " Okay then, I guess you can have your gift," he replied with a sly smile while holding out his hand.

" Uh, what gift?" I ask. Then my question got answered- his smile. Oh no, I know that face. I was trying to think of a way out of this but, I failed, reaching out for his hand. I was being taken to the dangerous place of all time. And the worst part- it was dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**That's the first time I never said anything up here. I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"First things first, Aqua, stand over here." He said to me pointing over to a target. I slowly swim over. " Then, close your eyes and hold this." I hold it, but then gripped on it because of the weight. " Now, guess what the item is."

I knew what it was because I saw father do the same thing to my brother, Jasper, while I was hiding in the small wooden box, used only as a seat. I was at least 5 years old, and Jasper was 12. I could still remember what it was.

Then I "guessed" what the item was. " A sword?"

His eyes showed he was surprised. " Whoa! Not even my finest guards could guess on their first try. Where did you guess that?"

" It was heavy. And sharp." I answered. I know to honest and tell him 7 years ago that I saw him do the same thing to Jasper, but I could tell him later.

" Okay, I'm going to teach you how to utilize a sword." He went behind me and gently put his hands on mine helping me with the sword. I used to think I was a damsel in distress, but that was before I was being taught how to use a sword. " Okay, hold it steadily and see if you can hold it in one arm." Father let go, and I struggled to get it back in place, then I was able to do it in one arm. " Exactly like that! And I thought we needed another smaller sword."

Well, he just called me "small." And he didn't think my pint-sized self could hold a sword. I'll show him! I'd show him I was not a damsel in distress! Thinking I could do it, I held it up and span in circle. By the time I stopped, I held nothing and the sword was sticking out of a pole, scarcely a few inches next to father, who looked white as a ghost.

Well, now I'm in my room, sitting nervously on my bed, awaiting my fate. I look out the window, hoping this would be over soon. I lay on my bed, and looked at the clock. 9:35. Great an hour before I go to bed. I creep out of my room, hoping no one would see me, then stand outside of my parent's room. If mother heard about this, I would never hear the end of it. Mother is so dramatic.

"Please don't have mother know about the sword. Please!" I kept praying that while sneaking down the hallway.

I'm basically like a ninja when sneaking around, I don't even try! During the night when I'm hungry, I slip past the hallway to the kitchen, grabbed some food, and go back to bed. One time, I accidentally swam into a pillar and knocked some things down making a huge crash! I quickly clean it up and swam to bed. The next morning, I asked Jasper and Ive if they heard a crash last night.

" No, not that I know of." Ive said.

" If I heard it, I would've investigated it." answered Jasper.

" Why are you asking?"

" Oh, I just um, thought I heard it." I replied.

" You're crazy!" Jasper and Ive soon were cracking up, laughing their heads off! My face turned red with anger and embarrassment. At least they didn't know about the crash.

I finally find my parents room and could hear them arguing.

" She must go! It will be an experience for her!"

"No! She won't know how to take care of herself! She's 12!"

"So? We'll have Everdeen take care of her."

" But, Everdeen is a BOY! Not a GIRL! She won't get the answers about growing up she needs from a BOY!"

" Yeah, we ALL go through it! And besides, she comes to visit us every month!" I have to admit, that was good. It sure got to mother! Then she was screaming.

"NO! IT IS FORBIDDEN! I WILL NOT LET A CHILD GO ON HER OWN! SHE IS NOT GOING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? BESIDES, SHE ALMOST KILLED YOU WITH A SWORD! SHE SHOULDN'T GET REWARDED BY GOING WHERE SHE WANTS!"

Then it got real. They shot some more words at each other. I decided to leave now. I probably made the worst choice in my small lifetime. I knocked on the door and came in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own these characters. I have no idea why I made these so short, sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 3

They both stared at me, faces red. If I wanted to die, I could just stay. So, my smartest choice today was to flee. I swam for my tail, I mean life, out the door, and almost ran right into a pole. My face was only two inches from prevention. As I was dumbly staring onto the pole, father and mother were catching up to me. I dumbfoundedly realized that my parents were almost catching up to me, but instead of giving up I swam again,only faster. I swam into Ive's room, who was reading a book on her bed.

" Oh, hey Aqua-" she greeted before I cut her off.

" Not now, Ive! I got to hide so I can save my tail!"

Ive's eyes got big and asked, " Whoa, what'd you do?"

" I accidently threw a sword at father and now mother is going to kill me!" I said in one big breath, then started gasping for air. I guess Ive found it impressive I said that and felt sympathy for me.

" Hide under the bed," she whispered motioning for me to come. She didn't need to tell me twice as I dove right under it. I bet I wasn't even under there for two seconds before father and mother came in.

" Have you seen Aqua?" asked mother.

" She in trouble?" responded Ive.

" No, just need to talk to her."

" Then no."

I heard the door close and slowly moved out the bed. I left the room and found mother and father.

" Say what now?" I asked mother and father. " Say what?"

" Oh, Aqua. I guess I can let you go to the overworld as long as you're safe and responsible." Mother slowly and camly said.

" Say what now?" I repeat.

Then we heard a familiar voice, " She going to the overworld, the OVERWORLD?!"

"Ventus?" I asked. Before I could say anything, he jumped on me and we both crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own these characters. I have no idea why I made these so short, sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 4

I should mention who Ventus is. He's been my best friend since we were first born. By the time we were two, we wanted to get married. We kissed each other on the cheek and had home made rings. We found a spot in a cave that we went everyday. We figured out that Aqua means water and Ventus means wind, so we called ourselves "WindWater" up until this day. Plus, his hair was wavy like the wind, and mine was smooth like the water.

At the age of 5, Ventus's mother was pregnant and Ventus bets 20 gill (money) that it was a girl, then I bet 35 gill it was a boy. As days passed, "WindWater" has split up into "Wind VS Water." Most people thought it was cute and "joined" our sides. After nine months has passed, his mother had a BOY, and Ventus was mad at me for being right and said, "IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE KNEW IT WAS A BOY! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" and soon took off.

Those words kept replaying in my head and I was hurt for days, crying into my pillow and sitting alone in the cave, until I realized, I didn't need him anymore.

My birthday has passed and everyone came and brought a gift, except for Ventus. I was hurt, and when I saw him I ran away. He chased after me into my room. I laid there face down on the bed, crying. He came in and saw me, he walked up to me and cupped his hands on my chin so I could look at him. We stood there for a long time until we burst into tears.

" I'M SORRY, AQUA!" he said choking in tears, " I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A MEANIE HEAD, AND NOT COMING TO YOUR BIRTHDAY AND SAYING YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND ANYMORE AND-"

" I'M SORRY, FOR ALWAYS BEING RIGHT! AND A SMART ALEC!" I cried.

" NO, I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT YOU!"

For the next hour we continued to apologize and soon fell asleep, were back to being "WindWater."

When we turned 8, things started happening. We were trying to see who can be the bravest and throw a rock into a cave.

"NO WAY!" I said, "THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Oh, you're such a spaz. It'll be fine." he said with a smirk, and picking up a rock and aiming for the cave. He threw it and made it into the cave. I shrugged and picked up a rock, as well. I made it in, too. Unfortunately, that was the sharks' cave, and we happen to awaken them.

To make a long story short, we lived.

* * *

**To be honest I don't know if I'll finish this story but now I have to.**


End file.
